


Clearly Hurting

by fallenandinlovewithhumanity



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Homophobia, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandinlovewithhumanity/pseuds/fallenandinlovewithhumanity
Summary: Coming out is never easy, but John Winchester sure as hell doesn't help the situation.





	Clearly Hurting

“Mister Winchester, please.”

John’s face reddened as he spit out the words.

“How did you think I would accept  _ this _ ? No son of mine is gonna be taking it up the ass like some fag.”

Dean clenches his fist as he listens to his father’s poisoned words.

“Dad.”

“Don’t dad me you ungrateful son of a bitch. When did this happen?”

Castiel walks behind Dean, his stance protective, territorial. He puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Cas, don’t. I’ll take care of it.”

John scowls at Castiel, getting a glance of a silver band on Castiel’s left hand. 

“This happened a long time ago Dad. Accept it. I’m not changing who I am for you, not anymore.”

“When did you ever do anything for me?”

Dean huffs out a breath as he laughs.

“You are kidding right? I was a kid when mom died, and you dropped everything, Sammy included, on me. Who do you think nursed you back from every hangover? From every self-inflicted injury,” Dean’s voice becomes panicked as he goes on,”  do you really think I haven’t done anything for you? I have never asked you for anything but accepting that I love differently but you can’t even do that, you abusive dick.”

John took a step forward, before getting the chance to get in Dean’s face, Cas steps forward.

“I would not do that if I were you.”

John huffs.

“What can’t even defend yourself against your old man now Dean?”

Dean steps forward.

“Leave.”

John glares at Castiel, a huffs out a breath.

“You listen to me boy, I know my son. He will leave your worthless ass the minute I walk out that door. Family is everything to him, I taught him that.”

Dean takes a step back, lacing his fingers through Cas’.

“This worthless ass as you called him, has been there for me more than you have. HE is family and I’ll be damned if I let someone like you take him away. You can walk out of that door dad, but once you do that’s it. That will be the last time you walk out on your son. So accept me as I am or get the fuck out.”

John, rips his jacket from the couch. And slams the door behind him, making a frame from the wall break on the hardwood floor. Dean stands frozen for a second, his eyes glued to the door. He looks down at the floor and sees all the glass, crouching down to pick it up.

“Babe, can you get me the broom and dustpan please?”

Cas walks into the kitchen and comes back within a minute. He crouches along with Dean, brushing the smaller pieces into the dustpan and picking up the frame and picture. The picture of Sam, Dean, Eileen, and him at the beach.

“Dean.”

“Cas, not right now.”

Dean stands the glass shards in his hand and heads to the kitchen, he drops them in the trash bin and washes his hands. He pulls the dishes from the dinner table and put them all back, the plates unused and the wine flat. He pours the wine from the glasses in the drain and places them in the dishwasher. Cas walks into the kitchen, loosening his tie and dropping it by the table, he sits down and faces Dean.

“Dean, you do know none of this is your fault right?”

Dean pauses, rinsing the silverware in his hand. He shuts the water off. And turns to face Cas.

“Babe, I love you, I really do but please don't make me talk about this right now, I don't want to fight, especially not about him.”

Cas nods. He stands and crosses the kitchen to Dean. He tentatively places a hand at Dean’s hip before hugging him.

“You're clearly hurting, stop putting up a strong front with me.” 

“Cas, please.”

“I know you, every fiber of you, I know when you are hurting Dean. He was wrong in treating you like that, but I'll respect your wishes.”

“Thank you.”

Cas places small kisses behind Dean’s ears, along his cheek. He can feel the wetness of the tears that Dean let escape.

“Tell me what you want Dean.”

Dean turns around in Cas’ arms and moves his hand to cup Cas’ cheek, kissing him softly.

“I just want this, just you and me on the couch watching some reruns, is that okay?”

Cas peppers kisses in Dean’s face, earning him a smile. 

“Anything you want my beloved.”

Dean rests his chin on Cas’ shoulder, beginning to sniffle.

“If you need to cry, do so. I am here for you.”

Dean shakes his head and leads them back into the living room, turning on the TV. He waits for Cas to sit down and lays with his head on his fiancé’s lap. He looks up at him.

“What do you want to watch?”

Cas looks thoughtful for a moment and takes the controller being offered to him.

“How about Doctor Sexy?”

Dean hums his approval as he sniffles again. His eyes water as he watches the screen pan over to the cowboy boot-wearing TV Doctor. He feels Cas’ fingers card through his hair, his breathing evening out.

“You’ll let me know when you want to talk about it?”

Dean lifts himself off of Cas’ lap.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you. I love you Cas.”

Dean smiles weakly at him, leaning in to kiss Cas sweetly. He rests his head on Cas’ shoulder and goes back to watching the TV. 

“I love you too Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated and encouraged.


End file.
